


Sharp Pair

by sastielhugs



Series: Dhampir Cas little stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Vampirism, blodd kink, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs





	Sharp Pair

‘Sam, can you come for a moment’

Cas was standing at the kitchen’s door, observing the Winchester’s preparing dinner. Sam turned to look at him and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards as he saw Cas’ face all shining with happiness and excitement which Sam haven’t seen in a long time.

‘Sure’ the hunter nodded and followed Cas in his room, leaving Dean take care of the table. ‘You look happy’ Sam remarked as he closed the door behind him, approaching Cas in the middle of the room.

‘I have a pair’ Cas looked at him with his hungry fading-blue eyes (he hasn’t fed for over 2 weeks), his tongue peeked between his lips to moist them fast.

‘A pair?’ Sam’s brow twitched thoughtfully.

‘My first pair of fangs’ Cas nodded and opened his mouth slightly, pulling the upper lip.

‘What?’ Sam laughed and pushed Cas’ lip with his thumb just to reveal a pair of small white sharp baby fangs ‘Hey, congratulations, they are really adorable. Are they growing more?’

‘Mmm no. I’m only half vampire, I get only this. And it’s better like that, they won’t happen to peek between my lips all the time.’

‘You know you can’t smile open-mouth in front of people now’ Sam ruffled Cas’ black hair.

‘It doesn’t matter. They are not making me smile… unlike you’ Cas smiled at Sam and the hunter got a shiver down his spine by the sight of Cas’ new acquisition. The smaller man was so ridiculously proud and happy, the innocence on his face contrasting creepily with his sharp killing little white growth.   

‘Let’s celebrate then’ Sam offered and walked to the bathroom, taking a bottle of disinfectant, sitting on the bed and pulling his right arm out of his sleeve.

‘What?’ Cas tilted head.

‘Don’t you want to try them? And besides, you haven’t fed for over 2 weeks. Your eyes are losing their colour, and your skin is slowly getting pale. Come on, I know you want to try them’ Sam encouraged him and cleaned the inside of his elbow with the content of the bottle.

Castiel’s mouth was filling with drool and he sat next to Sam, hesitating about what was up to come.

‘Are you sure… it’s gonna hurt…’ he asked quietly, eyes glued on the pulsing vein of Sam’s arm.

‘I know… but with the knife don’t hurt less… come on, it’s not a big deal. I want to feel them’ by those words Cas looked right at his eyes. There were more meanings behind of those words and Sam kind-a got it what he said, and punched himself for the dirty mind, blushing and licking his lips fast, offering his arm closer to Cas’ face. ‘Come on. It’s okay’

Sam sat on his own right leg, the other one behind Cas’ back, Cas sitting on his legs as well, wrapping hands around Sam’s arm to support it and have control over it. Sam observed Cas’ face profile as the man leaned close to his arm and his hot breath ghosted over Sam’s skin. Sam’s heart started pounding in his ribs and he noticed when Cas eyed towards his chest, apparently feeling and hearing the change. He concentrated back on the vein that was pulsing faster. Cas’ new fangs scratched lightly across Sam’s skin, tongue licking briefly at the spot, making Sam’s breath cease in his lungs, eyelids dropping closed.

His palm curled in a fist when Cas’ fangs, so sharp, pierced his skin and sank in his flesh, changing the flow of the blood towards his mouth. Sam let a cut gasp and Cas’ fingers slid under Sam’s hand, over his knuckles to release his fist and twine fingers with his. He sucked more eagerly and let a moan as the hotness and the liquid version of sunlight spread all over inside him. He bit harder and squeezed Sam’s arm. It was overwhelming as it has never been before.

Unwillingly he pulled back after a few seconds and looked at Sam who was already looking him back with soft expression, even joy.

‘That’s more I like it’ Sam brushed the corner of his mouth, staring at Cas’ eyes which were back with their deep blue with a hint of red after the feeding. ‘You look so alive’

Cas couldn’t help a smile because no one ever accepted him so well. Especially as he was now a sort of leach, and it was like Sam didn’t care even a little. As long as Cas was fed and his eyes were sparkling Sam was happy and peaceful.

‘Have some more’ he offered and lied back on the bed. Cas dropped on his belly and sank his little fangs back in Sam’s arm. It felt so relaxing when Sam started drawing figures on his back, something he usually wouldn’t do.

Later before bed Sam took Cas’ toothbrush and proceed to clean his teeth and especially his new fangs. ‘I truly adore them’ he winked at Cas before leaving him in the bathroom to prepare for bed.  


End file.
